<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Among the Trees by AceAmethyst</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24076594">Among the Trees</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceAmethyst/pseuds/AceAmethyst'>AceAmethyst</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:42:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,074</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24076594</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceAmethyst/pseuds/AceAmethyst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kara and Lena, after 5 months of dating finally decide they are ready to go public with their relationship so they have a very public date in the park.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>198</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Among the Trees</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was summer, the sun was streaming through the window in Lena’s office at L-Corp, her back warm from the sweltering heat. Her desk was scattered with reports and paperwork that she would have to get to at a later time. Her laptop laid resting on her lap long fingers moving quickly across the keyboard. Her focus was only broken by a soft swoosh sound coming from her balcony, a soft smile gracing her lips at the thought of the Kryptonian landing. Fingers slow as she moves to place her laptop on her desk and turns her chair around to face the door that leads to her balcony. Kara, her red cape replaced by dark slacks and a pale short-sleeved button-up, looks at Lena as if she were the only thing that mattered, Lena, rising to meet her, hands moving to smooth out her dress. “You know,” a playful tone makes its way into Lena’s voice as the two make steps towards each other, “that’s not an entrance, darling” her head tilting to the side and a soft laugh falling from her lips, a hand reaching up to tuck a loose strand of hair behind her ear. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A flush fell upon Kara’s cheeks turning her face a bright shade of pink, her head tilting back as a bubbling laugh fell from her lips. “But-” the words falling from her lips when she sees Lena’s eyebrow lifted in a teasing manner her head shaking slightly. Kara, entertained by Lena’s attempt at a jab, lets out another chuckle and rolls her eyes, amusement floods her face, “I was going to take you on a picnic. But, if you’re going to be like that then I guess I’ll leave” Kara, quickly turning on her heels, her back to Lena, lets her smile grow brighter than the sun. It only took two small steps before she is stopped by Lena intertwining their hands, her smile spreads impossibly farther. She turns back to Lena and pulls her towards herself placing a soft kiss on her cheek. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lena’s posture was still stiff, still in CEO mode, as they make their way out, this time using the actual entrance of Lena’s office their fingers intertwined, Kara’s slowly thumb moving in slow loving motions. The pair receive looks from several of Lena’s employees, it was well known that Lena had taken a liking to the star reporter. Amusement was evident on Lena’s assistants face, Kara had finally told her her secret a few weeks before after month of questioning looks when Kara would come out of Lena’s office, seemingly appearing out of nowhere. She hadn’t been very surprised when she had been let in on the secret, having been questioning if Kara and Supergirl had been one and the same since the start of being Lena’s assistant. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A quick pace was made towards the park, the pairs hand connected the entire time a basket with a blanket and enough food to feed them resting in Kara’s other hand. Several jokes were shared in the short time it took to reach the park, the pair found solace in the silent moments, finding comfort in each other’s company. A slower pace was met as they made their way around the park their conversations main focus being that of work and what their morning has been occupied by, Lena had mostly been focused on a proposal for a new science outreach program to bring after school science programs to the cities schools. Kara, on the other hand, spoke of how swamped she had been with several articles for both the daily online and weekly paper releases. Because of both women’s hectic schedules, they decided not to waste much more time and to set their blanket down in a sunny spot of grass in a secluded part of the park. The conversation fell silent when Kara opened the basket, a selection of food both would enjoy in front of them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Warm sun grazed their skin as they ate, Kara was enjoying every second of the bright waves, Lena was just happy to be with her. The food in front of them quickly diminished, the two’s conversation was mostly kept to Kara trying to explain a concept moth full of potstickers. Kara, as usual, eating the bulk of it. Full from their lunch Kara laid on her back turning the side of her face toward the sun, letting its energy flow through her body. A refreshing feeling washed her body as her hand reaches up to her love. Lena’s head tilts in the direction of the Kryptonian, Kara’s eyes were covered by her arm and a smile of affection painted her face. Lena let the same look fall on to her face love evident in her eyes. She lets herself sink down into Kara’s side, Lena’s immediate reaction being to curl into her side, Kara’s strong arm holding her there, hand resting on her hip.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The buzz of an alarm on Lena’s phone is what pulls them out of the trance of one another. A heavy sigh coming from pair, Kara is the first to get up and pulls Lena up with her. The picnic didn’t take long to clean up and once they were done they left the park the same way they came, hand in hand. This time though the pair didn’t go unnoticed, many people took photos of the pair, and speculation began. It wasn’t just random people on the street that were taking photos, several paparazzi were following at a distance, but, they didn’t mind.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kara left Lena with a soft kiss in the privacy of Lena’s office and a warm hug the pair not wanting to part but knowing they both needed to work. Once out of the building and behind where no one would see her Kara took off making the short flight back to CatCo to finish her afternoon, but not before dropping the picnic basket off at her apartment. The elevator took her up to the twenty-third floor, she adjusted her glasses, making sure they are sat right on her face. When the elevator doors open she steps out to chaos on the floor, pictures of her date with Lena, her face lights up with a smile at the thought of finally being public with their relationship. That night the two of them relaxed and relished in the fact they didn’t have to be so quiet about it anymore.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>